You are the Key to My Heart, Sasuke
by Myojin Tsubame
Summary: Aku selalu membuntutinya. Menjalankan misi rahasiaku... Menjadi penggemar rahasia seorang Sasuke.


******You are the key to my heart, Sasuke**  


**Sakura POV**

Aku masih berjalan pelan di belakangnya, mencoba mengikuti langkah cepatnya. Sesekali aku berlari-lari kecil.

Langkahnya sangat panjang sehingga aku sulit untuk mengikutinya. Aku baru saja pulang sekolah, namun seragamku sudah berganti menjadi T-Shirt merah muda dengan celana selutut ketat tidak lupa topi serta kacamata minus yang memang selalu bertengger dihidungku.

Aku terus mengikuti pria itu. Benar, aku sedang mengikutinya! Mengikutinya pulang ke rumahnya, di sekolah, di tempat ia bekerja, kegiatan seperti itu sudah biasa bagiku. Sudah empat taun aku melakukannya. Menjadi penggemar rahasia seorang Sasuke.

Aku tahu semua tentangnya. Uchiha Sasuke yang lebih suka dipanggil Sasuke oleh teman-temannya atau teme oleh Naruto, adalah anak tunggal dari seorang pengusaha konveksi terkenal di Konoha, mempunyai golongan darah AB, tinggi 168 cm dengan berat badan sekitar 52 kg. Hobinya adalah olah raga basket. Tentu semua informasi itu aku dapatkan dengan susah payah selama bertahun-tahun.

Sasuke berbelok ke kiri, aku tahu ia akan pergi bekerja di tempat pencucian mobil. Walau ia seorang anak pengusaha kaya, ia tetap mencari penghasilan sendiri dengan bekerja dari nol. Ini adalah hal yang paling aku sukai, memperhatikannya mencuci mobil-mobil yang datang ke sana. Ia terlihat sangat keren saat seluruh pakaian dan rambutnya basah terkena cipratan air dari selang.

Aku berhenti di sebuah toko kecil sementara ia menyeberang jalan ke arah tempatnya bekerja. Aku memesan sebuah minuman kaleng dan mengeluarkan kameraku. Kulihat hasil fotoku hari ini, lumayan. Ada Sasuke sedang bermain basket, berjalan dengan teman-temannya, saat ia makan di kafetaria sekolah, bahkan saat ia sedang serius mengerjakan soal matematika.

Setelah puas aku pun mengeluarkan buku catatanku, saat kubuka sebuah kertas terbang terbawa angin. ITU CATATAN PENTING!

Aku segera mengejarnya, kertas itu terbawa ke seberang jalan. Lampu merah belum menyala, aku tidak mungkin menyeberang. Kami-sama, itu sangat berharga bagiku. Ayolah...! Aku menghentakkan kakiku.

Untung lampu merah segera menyala, aku langsung menyeberang jalan dengan berlari. Kutengokkan kepalaku kesana-kemari, mencoba mencari sosok kertas itu. Saat aku melihatnya kertas itu sedang ada ditangan seseorang yang dimaksud di dalamnya.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, aku langsung merebut kertas itu dari... SASUKE! Wajahku memerah seketika. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku menundukkan kepala dan membetulkan letak kacamataku.

"Itu milikmu?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Bu-bukan, ini milik temanku." aku tetap menundukkan kepalaku.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke masih tidak percaya dan membungkuk menatap wajahku. Kenapa dia malah menatap wajahku yang memerah seperti itu? Aku semakin tidak berani melihat onyx-nya, aku takut ia akan marah karena aku menuliskan namanya di kertas itu.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, itu memang bukan milikku." Aku sedikit memundurkan wajahku.

"Aku pikir ini milikmu, ini sungguh lucu. Aku suka kata-kata yang tertulis di kertas ini." Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum padaku.

Hati ini seketika meleleh karena dua hal, pertama karena aku sangat senang bisa berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Yang kedua, ini sungguh bodoh, mengapa aku tidak mengatakan kalau kertas itu milikku? Ia bukan mau marah tapi ia menyukai kata-kata di kertas itu yang bertuliskan:

**_You are the key to my heart , Sasuke._**

Aku membuatnya semalam saat mengerjakan tugas. Untung saja Sasuke tidak marah ataupun merasa bahwa yang kumaksud dengan 'Sasuke' itu adalah dirinya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi. Jaa ne." kataku sambil berlari ke toko kecil tadi lalu segera pulang kerumah.

Aku tidak mungkin terus berada disitu sementara Sasuke baru saja bertatap muka denganku, ia bisa tahu kalau aku benar-benar pemilik kertas itu.

"Tadaima~" aku sudah sampai di rumah, aku langsung pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Aku menghampiri okaasan yang sedang menata meja makan.

"Jam berapa ini? Ini sudah pukul tujuh malam. Apa pantas seorang anak gadis yang masih sekolah pulang semalam ini?" okaasan memulai omelannya.

"Gomen, biasanya aku juga pulang pukul tujuh. Aku ada misi rahasia!" aku meneguk air putih.

"Kau selalu berkata punya misi rahasia, sebenarnya apa misi rahasiamu?"

"Kalau kukatakan pada kaasan, itu bukan misi rahasia lagi namanya." Kataku sambil berlari ke kamar.

Di kamar aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya? Atau Sasuke akan mengenaliku di sekolah, semoga tidak! Kejadian tadi sangat memalukan!

Selesai mandi aku duduk di meja belajar dan membuka internet, tidak ada berita yang menarik. Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk chatting dengan seseorang. Baru saja kupikirkan, seseorang sudah mengirimiku sebuah pesan.

.

.

_ Prince_Q: Konbanwa__  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Cukup kaget juga saat orang yang bernama PrinceQ itu mengirimiku sebuah pesan. Setelah terbengong-bengong cukup lama, aku mulai mengetikkan balasan.

.

.

_ Princess0109: Konbanwa__. Kau mengenaliku?_

___ Prince_Q: Tidak, tapi aku ingin mengenalmu. Siapa namamu?_

_____ Princess0109: Haruno Sakura, kau?_

_______ Prince_Q: panggil saja aku Ken._

_________ Princess0109: OK...! ^^d_

_________.  
_

_________.  
_

Dan... Berlanjutlah percakapan kami sampai aku tak sadar ini sudah sangat larut malam. Aku segera berpamitan padanya, ia berjanji akan mengirimiku pesan lagi besok di jam yang sama. Setelah itu aku pergi tidur. Aku tersenyum, PrinceQ cukup menghilangkan kegelisahanku pada kejadian tadi siang. Kupejamkan mataku dan terjaga ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke depan gerbang sekolah, rasanya kaki ini berat untuk melangkah ke dalam. Aku terus terpaku di depan gerbang sampai sebuah motor mengagetkanku. Motor itu mengerem tepat di sebelah kananku. Aku sedikit shock dan bersiap memarahi sang pengendara motor.

"Hei! Kau bisa naik motor tidak 'sih? Kalau tidak bisa lebih baik tak usah pamer!" kataku berkacak pinggang.

"Gomen, aku hanya ingin meminta sesuatu darimu." pengendara itu melepaskan helmnya.

DIA LAGI? Kenapa? "Eh?" aku melembutkan suaraku.

"Kertas yang kemarin, boleh untukku?" Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Kertas? Oh ya, tidak masalah." aku mengaduk-aduk isi tasku, dia meminta kertas itu? Untuk apa? Tapi biarlah, setidaknya itu buatanku dan ia akan menyimpannya.

Aku menyerahkan kertas itu, Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih lalu pergi menggunakan motornya ke dalam sekolah.

Aku memasuki kelas dengan hati gembira lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di pojok ruangan. Aku terbiasa sendiri. Semua gadis disini tak ada yang mau berteman denganku, mungkin karena aku terlalu pintar, yang jelas mereka selalu menjauhiku.

Aku membuka buku catatanku mengenai Sasuke selama empat tahun aku mengikutinya. Di dalam buku tersebut juga terdapat foto-foto lucu Sasuke saat SMP yang kutempel dengan berbagai macam hiasan, aku tersenyum memandangi foto-foto Sasuke saat masih imut-imut. Aku menempelkan sebuah foto lagi dihalaman selanjutnya. Walau hanya punggungnya yang tampak, namun itu tetap Sasuke 'kan?

Kakashi-sensei baru saja memasuki kelas, aku memasukkan buku catatanku ke dalam tas dan ganti mengeluarkan buku pelajaran. Huh~ pelajaran kimia ini benar-benar membosankan! Dua puluh menit lagi istirahat, sudah waktunya.

"Sensei! Aku ingin ijin ke toilet." Kataku sambil berdiri dari kursi.

"Baiklah, silahkan!" Kakashi-sensei menyilahkanku sambil tersenyum.

Meskipun aku sering ijin ke toilet saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung, semua guru tidak pernah marah karena aku tetap bisa mengerjakan soal-soal itu dengan mudah.

Aku berbelok kiri ke arah kelas Sasuke, biasanya ia selalu duduk di barisan paling depan sehingga aku bisa melihatnya meskipun sekilas. Benar saja, saat aku melewati kelasnya, Sasuke duduk di depan meja guru dan sedang sibuk memperhatikan guru tersebut. Yang tidak kusangka adalah... Ia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum padaku. NANI! Apa kau sedang mimpi Sakura-chan? Kurasa tidak. INI NYATA! Aku segera berlari kembali ke kelas, ini sungguh pengalaman pertama yang harus aku catat dalam buku catatanku.

* * *

Aku berjalan ke halte bus, tiba-tiba saja sebuah motor berhenti disampingku. Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku tersenyum padanya.

"Mau kuantar?" Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah helm. Aku hanya diam, mengapa rasanya hari ini semua yang terjadi padaku adalah hal-hal konyol yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan? Kami-sama~ kalau ini mimpi, aku tidak mau bangun sekarang! "Hanya untuk ucapan terimakasih." Sasuke menambahkan.

"Baiklah." Aku mengambil dan memakai helm dari tangan Sasuke lalu naik ke atas motor Sasuke. Selama ini aku hanya berharap bisa berboncengan dengan Sasuke, dan sekarang semuanya terwujud sudah. Aku memeluk pinggang Sasuke dan merasakan darahku mengalir sampai keujung kepala.

"Kita makan dulu, ya? Aku sangat lapar." Sasuke berkata sambil terus mengendarai motornya.

"Terserah kau saja." aku tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalaku.

Kami mampir ke sebuah restoran kecil dan memesan beberapa makanan. Sasuke makan dengan lahap dan aku hanya memakan sedikit makanan dipiringku.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak suka dengan makanannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku suka. Aku hanya terlalu kenyang." aku meletakkan sumpitku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" Sasuke tetap sibuk dengan makanan dipiringnya.

"Haruno Sakura, jahat sekali kau ini. Aku kan cukup terkenal disekolah, apa kau sekuper itu?" kataku bercanda. Sasuke tersedak, aku segera menyodorkan minuman untuknya.

"Namamu... Sungguh Haruno Sakura? Uhukk—benarkah?"

"Iya, tentu saja? Ada yang salah?" aku memandang Sasuke heran.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Namamu cantik." Sasuke tersenyum padaku.

Aku masih heran dengan Sasuke, aneh! Apa yang salah dengan namaku sehingga membuatnya tersedak? Setelah selesai makan, Sasuke mengantarkanku pulang.

"Terima kasih, sudah mengantarkanku pulang." aku melepaskan helm dari kepalaku.

"Sama-sama, aku senang bersamamu hari ini. sampai jumpa disekolah!" Sasuke menjalankan motornya menjauh dari pagar rumahku.

Okaasan terheran-heran saat melihatku pulang cepat hari ini.

"Siapa yang mengantarkanmu pulang? Dia seorang laki-laki." okaasan masih memandangku heran.

"Misi rahasiaku!" aku berlari kekamar dengan gembira.

* * *

Aku beranjak ke meja belajar dan membuka situs jejaring sosialku. PrinceQ sedang online!

.

.

_Princess0109: Konbanwa! Apa aku mengganggu?_

_Prince_Q: tentu saja tidak._

_.  
_

_.  
_

Dia sangat baik seperti Sasuke. Bisa-bisa aku juga menyukainya, namun tidak! Aku tidak bisa berpaling dari Sasuke. Kami terus mengobrol sampai aku terserang kantuk.

* * *

Hoahm~ jam berapa ini? NANI? Jam tujuh? Aku bisa terlambat!

Aku segera mandi dan mengenakan pakaianku lalu turun mengambil roti sarapanku, sesegera mungkin aku memakai sepatu dan berpamitan pada okaasan.

Mana busnya? Aku sudah terlambat!

Motor Sasuke berhenti di depanku.

"Butuh tumpangan, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke membuka kaca helmnya dan tersenyum ramah sambil menyerahkan helm.

"Kau sungguh malaikat penolongku Sasuke!" aku naik ke motor Sasuke dan ia segera melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Aku berpegangan erat pada pinggang Sasuke, tidak lama kemudian kami sampai di gerbang sekolah yang sudah hampir ditutup.

"Paman, tunggu! Biarkan kami masuk, ya?" aku memohon pada paman penjaga sekolah.

"Baiklah, cepat masuk! Kalian sudah terlambat!" kami masuk ke halaman sekolah dan aku pun berpisah dengan Sasuke setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku segera berlari ke kelas yang untung saja belum ada sensei yang mengajar, bisa mati aku jika sudah ada sensei di dalam kelas.

* * *

Aku berjalan sendirian menuju kafetaria, pada jam istirahat kafetaria terlihat sangat ramai. Kuambil beberapa makanan dan minuman lalu duduk di meja, tentunya sendirian. Aku langsung melahap makananku, tiba-tiba seseorang duduk disampingku. Sasuke. Entah bagaimana aku dan dia bisa menjadi sedekat ini.

"Sendirian? Boleh aku duduk?" kata Sasuke.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku memang terbiasa sendirian kan?" aku tersenyum padanya.

"Mengapa tak mencari teman untuk menemanimu makan?" Sasuke menggigit rotinya.

"Aku sudah punya teman." kulirik Sasuke dengan ekor mataku.

Sasuke tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah kau bisa menemaniku?" tanya Sasuke.

Ah! Aku baru ingat hari ini aku ada janji dengan PrinceQ untuk bertemu siang ini sepulang sekolah. Seperti apa ya PrinceQ yang sebenarnya? Aku sangat penasaran.

"Gomen, aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Dengan pria?" Sasuke meletakkan rotinya.

"Begitulah." Aku mengangkat bahuku lalu meneguk minumanku.

Sasuke tidak bicara apa-apa lagi setelah itu, kami hanya melanjutkan makan sambil terdiam sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku makan." Aku menyunggingkan senyum dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

* * *

Kupercepat langkahku menuju sungai, di sana aku akan bertemu dengan PrinceQ. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan teman baruku. Aku semakin mempercapat langkah kakiku dan sampailah aku di tepi sungai. Aku mencari-cari sesosok pemuda, namun sangat banyak pemuda di sini. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan menghubungi nomer ponsel PrineQ.

"Kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai di sungai." kataku.

"Aku di depan penjual hotdog. Aku tunggu kau disini." pemuda itu menunjukkan posisinya.

"Baiklah aku ke sana sekarang."

Aku menutup ponselku dan menghampiri pemuda itu di depan penjual hotdog. Semakin dekat aku merasa sepertinya aku mengenal pemuda itu. Apa mungkin itu Sasuke? Aku mengahmpiri pemuda yang membelakangiku dan menyebutkan namanya,

"PrinceQ..." kataku pelan.

"Iya!" pemuda itu berbalik dan itu benar-benar Sasuke!

"Sasuke?" aku masih terkejut.

"Sudah kubilang lebih baik kau ikut denganku jadi kau tak usah repot-repot naik bus untuk kemari." Sasuke tertawa.

"Kau jahat! Mengapa tak mengatakannya saat makan siang tadi? Baka!" aku berpura-pura kesal pada Sasuke.

"Gomen, gomen. Aku hanya ingin melihat ekspresimu. Mau hotdog?" Sasuke menyodorkan hotdog padaku.

Aku menerima hotdog tersebut dan kami berjalan menyusuri sungai perlahan.

"Sasuke-kun, mengapa kau masih bekerja? Ayahmu adalah seorang pengusaha kaya, tanpa bekerja pun kau dapat memenuhi segala kebutuhanmu dengan mudah." kataku.

"Benar. Ayahku memang seorang pengusaha kaya, tapi bukan aku kan yang seorang pengusaha kaya? Itu semua harta ayahku. Aku hanya ingin menikmati hidup dengan uang hasil jerih payahku sendiri. Ya walaupun, aku tetap menerima sebagian uang yang diberikan oleh ayahku." Sasuke terus berjalan.

"Dari dulu aku sangat ingin punya uang banyak dan berjalan-jalan ke Paris dan London. Tapi tabunganku saja sangat sedikit, keluargaku hanya keluarga sederhana." Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kau mau menjadi kaya seperti ayahku? Caranya mudah. Kau hanya perlu menikah denganku dan dalam sekejap kau bisa menjadi nyonya." aku tahu Sasuke tidak serius.

"Aku bukan wanita murahan seperti para wanita di pinggir jalan itu." Aku bersungut-sungut.

"Kau sangat lucu saat kesal." Sasuke tertawa dan berjaln mendahuluiku.

"Benarkah? Tapi kukira aku sangat cantik." aku memegangi kedua pipiku.

"Yes, You are beautiful." Sasuke mencubit pipi kiriku.

Kami melanjutkan berjalan. Tak terasa matahari sudah bersembunyi di ufuk barat. Kami segera menuju motor Sasuke yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat kami duduk. Sasuke lalu mengantarkanku pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Hari ini aku berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasanya, tanpa terlambat tentunya. Aku sedang berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan. Sasuke memintaku meminjamkan buku catatanku untuk tambahannya belajar. Ditangan kanan aku membawa segelas cola. Tiba-tiba saja seorang perempuan mengulurkan kakinya sehingga aku tersandung. Cola ditanganku tumpah berceceran.

"Gomen, aku tidak sengaja. Apa itu minuman untuk Sasuke-senpai?" kata perempuan itu dengan angkuhnya.

Aku masih belum bangun dari posisi terjatuhku, aku juga belum bisa menguasai emosiku. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan bangkit dari posisiku lalu menatapnya, yang ternyata adik kelasku itu, dengan emerald-ku yang tajam.

"Bukan. Itu minuman untukku sendiri, dan sekarang kau menumpahkannya. Bayar 140 ¥ untuk minuman itu!" aku mengulurkan tanganku meminta uang ganti rugi.

Perempuan itu tampak kesal dan memberiku uang 140 ¥ lalu pergi dengan kedua temannya.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau juga harus membersihkan tumpahan minuman itu. Paman yang bekerja sebagai tukang bersih-bersih tidak dibayar untuk membersihkan kesalahan yang sengaja dibuat oleh perempuan sepertimu!" Aku pun pergi meninggalkan perempuan tersebut dan mengahmpiri Sasuke.

"Kau keren!" Sasuke mengacungkang kedua ibu jarinya di depan wajahku.

"Kita memang harus seperti itu. Ini buku catatannya." aku menyerahkan buku catatanku pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih."

"Jangan lupa kembalikan dengan utuh dan tepat waktu."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sasuke sedang ada di kamarnya saat ia membuka buku catatan Sakura. Saat Sasuke membuka halaman ke-3, secarik kertas jatuh dari celah buku. Sasuke memungut kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

**'Sasuke-kun, kuharap suatu hari nanti kau akan dapat membaca tulisan ini. Namun aku juga berharap kau tidak akan terlalu cepat membaca tulisanku ini. tidak banyak yang dapat kuungkapkan. Hanya beberapa hal yang tidak penting. Pertama, kau harus tahu aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita masih di tingkat dua junior. Dan sejak saat itu pula aku mengintaimu dari kejauhan. Kedua, aku mempunyai banyak foto dirimu dalam setiap moment. Satu-satunya modelku hanya dirimu, Sasuke-kun. Ketiga, tidak ada kata-kata lain yang dapat kuungkapkan selain... Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun!"**

Sasuke setengah terperanjat membaca surat tersebut. Sepertinya surat itu sudah ditulis sangat lama. Tidak mungkin Sakura sengaja meletakkan surat tersebut di buku catatnnya. Mungkin ia lupa bahwa ada surat yang sangat rahasia dalam buku itu.

Dihalaman itu Sasuke juaga menemukan sebuah foto yang terbalik. Sasuke membalik foto itu dan mendapati kalau itu adalah fotonya saat sedang bermain basket di lapangan basket sekolah. Sangat jelas terlihat difoto itu Sasuke sedang mendrible bola sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke sangat tidak menyangka kalau Sakura sangat menyukainya sampai ia rela melakukan apa pun untuk Sasuke. Sasuke menyunggingkan sedikit senyum lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Aku sedang menunggu Sasuke di kafetaria, sudah sepuluh menit aku menunggunya namun ia belum juga muncul. Aku meneguk sedikit minuman ringan yang sudah tinggal setengahnya itu. Kutengokkan kepalaku sekali lagi, belum ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan muncul.

Itu dia! Aku segera melambaikan tanganku kearahnya. Sasuke mengahmpiriku sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Gomen, membuatmu lama menunggu." Sasuke duduk disampingku.

"Tidak masalah. Kau membawa bukuku kan?" aku menyodorkan tanganku.

"Ini bukumu. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Aku beranjak dari dudukku, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tanganku.

"Ada apa?" aku menatap Sasuke heran.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia terus saja memegangi tanganku dengan erat dan menundukkan wajahnya. Aku semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

"Tidak, kau boleh pergi." Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap emerald-ku tersenyum.

"Hmm~~ baiklah. Aku pergi,"

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk di bangku kafetaria. Apa ada yang salah dengannya? Ia sangat aneh, tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya.

Aku membuka kembali halaman demi halaman buku catatanku. Dimana foto itu? Itu foto terbaik Sasuke yang pernah aku punya. Jangan sampai foto itu hilang. Satu per satu halaman buku catatan yang berisi foto-foto Sasuke kuteliti, tetap tidak kutemukan foto itu. Apa mungkin terjatuh? Atau...?

Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Ya ampun, aku bisa mati kalau sampai foto itu ada di dalam buku catatan yang kemarin kupinjamkan pada Sasuke.

Kuaduk-aduk kembali isi tasku, semoga foto itu bisa kutemukan.

.

.

Kami-sama...! foto itu benar-benar tidak bisa kutemukan. Sudah lebih dari satu jam aku mencarinya, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menemukan foto itu. Bagaimana ini?

* * *

Aku masuk ke dalam kelas dengan wajah lesu dan mengantuk. Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkan foto Sasuke yang hilang. Sementara itu, ponselku berdering tanda pesan masuk. Kuambil ponsel dari saku seragamku dan membaca pesan yang ternyata dari Sasuke itu.

_._

_.  
_

_From: Sasuke  
_

_'Ohayou. Temui aku sekarang ya, kutunggu dipinggir lapangan basket sekolah.'_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Aku beranjak dari dudukku, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju bangku di pinggir lapangan basket. Kulihat Sasuke melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

"Pagi, wajahmu tampak lesu? Ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke saat aku duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak. Hanya masalah kecil." Masalah kecil? Sakura-chan, kau masih bisa berkata ini masalah kecil? Apa sih yang kau pikirkan!

"OK. Oh ya, aku punya dua tiket untuk film terbaru bulan ini. Kau mau pergi denganku? Tapi ini bertepatan dengan malam natal." Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah tiket film padaku.

"Aku rasa aku butuh penyegaran. Baiklah, ayo kita pergi." Aku menerima tiket tersebut dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kita bertemu di depan bioskop jam tujuh malam."

"Aku pasti datang." Kataku sambil pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sekarang tanggal 25 Desember. Itu artinya Sakura sedang bersiap untuk pergi menonton dengan Sasuke.

Sakura memandang pantulan dirinya dikaca kamarnya. Ia mengenakan dress selutut berwarna hitam yang sangat indah. Ia juga mengenakan high heels berwarna senada. Rambut merah mudanya diikat gelung tinggi dengan hiasan jepitan berwarna perak. Ia sangat cantik malam natal ini.

Sakura tersenyum memandang dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu memakai mantel tebalnya dan berpamitan dengan okaasan. Sakura berjalan menuju halte bus dengan hati jauh berbeda dari saat ia kehilangan foto Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Setelah naik bus selama sepuluh menit, ia pun sampai di depan bioskop tempat ia janjian dengan Sasuke. Sakura duduk di di tempat tunggu, ia menunggu Sasuke datang.

.

.

Cukup lama Sakura menunggu Sasuke hampir 45 menit. Namun Sasuke belum juga datang menghampirinya. Sakura membuka ponselnya sekali lagi, tidak ada panggilan ataupun pesan dari Sasuke. Apa Sasuke lupa bahwa ia ada janji dengan Sakura?

Sakura ingin pergi dari tempat itu namun ia takut kalau dirinya pergi lalu Sasuke datang. Sakura memutuskan untuk menunggu lagi sebentar. Jika Sasuke benar-benar tidak datang, ia baru akan pulang.

Sasuke sudah bersiap mengeluarkan motornya, saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Itu okaasan-nya. Okaasan-nya menyuruh Sasuke untuk datang ke rumah neneknya karena neneknya yang sedang sakit sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya.

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke mengemudikan motornya menuju ke rumah neneknya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat tidak enak membiarkan Sakura sendirian, namun ia juga tidak tega kalau harus membantah permintaan neneknya yang sedang sakit.

Sakura sudah sangat kesal saat itu, sudah hampir dua jam ia menunggu Sasuke di sini. Film yang akan mereka tonton pun sudah diputar sedari tadi. Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi dari bioskop tersebut. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan Sasuke. Ia sudah terlanjur marah dan lelah menunggu.

Sakura dengan kesal berjalan ke halte bus. Ia menunggu bus berikutnya datang, ponselnya berdering. Panggilan dari Sasuke. Sakura me-non aktifkan ponselnya bertepatan dengan itu bus datang, Sakura segera naik ke bus dan mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela.

Seorang pengendara motor mengemudi tepat disamping jendela Sakura. Pria itu membuka kaca helmnya. SASUKE! Sakura sedikit terkejut, tapi segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sakura-chan, berhenti! Dengarkan aku!" Sasuke berteriak dari luar bus.

Merasa tidak diperhatikan oleh Sakura, Sasuke menggedor-gedor body samping mobil. Seluruh penumpang bus mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang masih terus mengemudikan motornya sejajar dengan bus yang masih terus berjalan.

Sakura merasa tidak tega dengan Sasuke, namun ada perasaan yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap duduk di dalam bus.

Sasuke semakin keras menggedor bus. Akhirnya, bus menepi dan berhenti. Sasuke juga menghentikan motornya dan naik ke dalam bus.

"Maaf paman, aku hanya ingin menjemput seorang gadis." Sasuke meminta maaf pada paman sopir bus.

"Jemputlah dia!" kata paman sopir ramah.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, ikutlah denganku. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Sasuke memohon pada Sakura. Sakura menengokkan kepalanya seolah-olah tidak tahu bahwa gadis yang dimaksud adalah dirinya. "Sakura-chan! Kumohon dengarkan aku!" wajah Sasuke berubah kesal karena diabaikan.

"Yang kau maksud aku?" kata Sakura berpura-pura.

"IYA!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura keluar bus dengan paksa. Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, namun Sasuke menggenggamnya sangat erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tanganku!" pinta Sakura. Sampai di trotoar, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya mengahdap Sakura dan mencium bibir Sakura. Sakura sangat terkejut sehingga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Setelah beberapa detik, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Sakura. "HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura mengeluarkan semua kemarahannya.

"Gomen, karena aku membiarkanmu menunggu. Gomen, karena aku membuatmu marah padaku. Dan gomen, kerena aku menyukaimu." kata Sasuke dengan lembut sambil menatap emerald Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kau membiarkanku menunggu terlalu lama. Kau membuatku marah padamu. Apa aku harus memaafkanmu?" Sakura berkata dengan kesal.

"Aku harus menemui nenekku yang sedang sakit keras, mana mungkin aku meninggalkannya. Tapi, aku juga tidak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu."

"Dan kau tidak meghubungiku!" Sakura semakin kesal.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Aku memaafkanmu," suara Sakura berubah menjadi lembut kembali.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke membelalakkan onyx-nya.

"Iya."

"Terima kasih. Kau benar-benar gadis yang baik!" Sasuke mencubit kedua pipi Sakura.

"Hentikan! Ini sakit." Sakura berusaha melawan.

"Baiklah. Hmm~ aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Tunggu sebentar!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelnya, yang membuat Sakura terperanjat.

"Jadi selama ini kau yang mengambil fotoku?" Sakura merebut foto itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Siapa bilang aku mengambilnya? Itu ada di buku catatanmu, dan jelas-jelas itu fotoku bukan fotomu. Yang ada di dalam foto itu adalah diriku, jadi itu fotoku!" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Oh ya? Terserah apa katamu. Kalau begitu, berarti kau juga sudah membaca..." Sakura menepuk jidatnya.

"Apa maksudmu ini?" Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah lipatan kertas lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Sasuke-kun! Kembalikan! Itu sangat rahasia. Ya ampun, kembalikan kertas itu." Sakura melompat-lompat untuk meraih kertasnya.

"Iya, akan aku kembalikan padamu. Namun, aku sudah memebacanya berulang kali." Sasuke menyerahkan kertas itu pada Sakura. Sakura segera merampas kertas itu dari tangan Sasuke dan mengantonginya disaku mantelnya. "Aku sudah membacanya berulang kali, dan kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah bosan membacanya karena aku menyukainya." Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Sakura yang hanya diam memandang sepasang onyx.

"Aku sangat menyukai isinya. Dan bahkan akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku juga menyukai penulisnya. Aku menyukaimu, Haruno Sakura." Sasuke semakin mempererat genggamannya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku juga menyukaimu." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura merasa sangat bahagia malam natal itu. Ia berhasil menyelesaikan misinya dengan hasil yang sempurna. Bagi Sakura ini adalah malam natal terindah yang pernah dilaluinya. Berada dalam pelukan Sasuke untuk selamanya.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N: arigatoo dah mau baca ceritanya, cerita pemberian temanku, tapi mungkin kalo aku yang nulisnya malah jadi acak kadut -A-;**

**yosh! hari ini ngepublish 2 certa sekaligus... aduh cape banget nulis 2 cerita sekaligus itu ternyata.  
**

**douzo~  
**


End file.
